Medusa's Feet Are Sexy
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Yet another plotless installment of foot smut.


**Warnings: Yuri, yaoi, femdom, oral, anal, and oh yeah, heavy foot fetish. Yes, I'm going with the male version of Crona. The character has been both genders in different interpretations, the male version is the one I know.**

* * *

Medusa sat down a sigh. She had come to the conclusion that she was surrounded by idiots who wouldn't be capable of piecing together an effectively plan if their lives depended on it; which I honestly sort of did at this point. Not that any of them acted like it or took things seriously. Eruka couldn't focus on a plan for more than a day without a smack across the head, Crona, even with Ragnarok, was utterly worthless without guidance from her, and Free was bordering on being more hassle to keep around than he was worth having at all. Still, she was well aware that none of her plans could come to fruition if she didn't have her little minions to help her, so she resolved to tolerate them all at least until they were successful.

Until then, she thought, she would just have to muddle through and find various ways to relieve her frustration. She smiled at this thought, calling in Eruka. She was in the mood for a little fun, and the frog witch was one of the most fun to play with. Eruka entered Medusa's quarters, an uneasy look on her face. There were only so many reasons that someone would get called directly to her bedroom, and none of them were good.

The smile on Medusa's face sent a chill down Eruka's spine. "Remove your clothes for me Eruka." She said, giving no reason or hint as to what would happen after. She didn't need to. Only a moment of hesitation passed before the memory of what had happened to Mizume flashed in her mind and Eruka began to undress herself quickly, not wanting to anger Medusa while her magic snakes were still writhing around inside of her body, waiting to kill.

Medusa licked her lips at the sight of the other witch's undressing, leaving her body completely exposed for her. She had marks across her body, mostly bruises from previous times that she had been called in to _entertain_ Medusa, though some of them were bites and scratches from when Medusa insisted that she _play_ with Free so she had something amusing to watch. Nothing good came from being in Medusa's room.

"Oh relax," Medusa said with a roll of her eyes at the worried expression on her subordinate's face, "You'll leave the room without any new marks. Assuming you do a good job at least, but we both know you will, because you wouldn't want to disappoint me, right~?" Medusa said. Her voice sounded so unthreatening, but knowledge of her intentions made this fact even more frightening to Eruka, who nodded nervously, "A-anything to help you out, of course."

"Good girl, now," Medusa lifted her bare feet up for Eruka, "I'd like you to massage my feet. They're terribly sore, and I know you can make them feel good if you try." She said. Eruka wondered to herself why she needed to be naked for such a thing, but wasn't half dumb to question her aloud. She simply nodded and walked over to her, taking hold of her feet and beginning to massage one of them.

Medusa relaxed as Eruka worked over her feet. She actually was rather good with her hands, or at least good at using her hands on Medusa, which likely came more from practice than inherit talent. Eruka firmly rubbed one of Medusa's feet for a few minutes before switching over to the other, then moving back again, not stopping until she was told to.

But Medusa gave an exaggerated yawn after a few rounds of this, "This is getting boring. You don't want me to get bored do you?" She questioned. "N-no of course not," Eruka said, "I could try to please your feet some other way." "You certainly could," Medusa said, "Perhaps a kiss to show you care? I bet your tongue would give a much better foot massage than your fingers." She said.

Eruka didn't question the order disguised as a suggestion, nodding as she lowered her face to Medusa's feet and giving both of them a kiss before beginning to lick then, going along one of them from heel to toe before pushing her tongue in between each toe, then going back down to the heel before switching to give the same treatment to the other foot at Medusa's request.

As Eruka did not personally have any form of foot fetish, the experience was awful to her; but her dislike of it only boosted Medusa's personal enjoyment as she watched the frog witch squirm and pretend to enjoy herself out of fear for what would happen if she let on that she didn't. Medusa didn't know whether she enjoyed the actual foot worship or if it was just a love of her dominance.

She decided it had to be a tie between the two when Eruka began sucking on her toes, causing Medusa to moan in pleasure from the feeling, Eruka took her time sucking and licking each individual toe before trailing her tongue down to her heel and sucking on that as well. Medusa felt heat and wetness begin building up between her legs as Eruka kept going, and ordered her to move her tongue there while her hands kept going on her feet.

This was a bit of a complicated maneuver for someone who'd never done it before, but Eruka, partly due to the actual inhuman length of her tongue, was able to effectively pleasure Medusa's pussy while continuing to rub her feet. Medusa moaned as she held onto Eruka's head, groaning as she drenched her face in her juices with her climax; not that she was close to satisfied.

"Good job Eruka, I'd say you've earned a reward." Medusa said, "Sit down in front of me, legs as far apart as you can get them." Eruka nodded, biting the inside of her mouth nervously as she obeyed. Medusa gently brushed her toes along the outside of Eruka's pussy, which actually felt rather good. The other witch moaned softly from the contact, even reflexively bucking her hips in hopes of more.

Medusa was happy to give her more, jamming her foot forward to push all five of her toes and the first section of her foot into Eruka's pussy in one rough motion. She cried out, the pleasure spiking, but overshadowed by the pain that the sudden intrusion brought with it. Medusa smiled, "Move your hips on my foot." She ordered, enjoying the wet, warm feeling around it, "Take as much as you can inside~"

Eruka grit her teeth, gripping the bed to endure the pain as she began bucking her hips against Medusas foot, trying to take more of it inside of her pussy. Little by little, she actually managed to fit Medusa's entire foot inside of her cunt. Medusa seemed impressed, and began moving her foot, pumping it back and forth, never completely removing her foot from Eruka's pussy as her toes moved constantly inside of her. She twitched, writhed, and groaned from the overwhelming sensation that her body couldn't decide if it enjoyed or hated.

Regardless, she came before too much longer from the stimulation alone, whether it was good or bad. Eruka panted hard from it, and shuddered in relief as Medusa withdrew her foot. "Lick your filthy juices off of my feet and you can return to your room for the night." She said, Eruka not hesitating for a second and beginning to lick her cum from Medusa's soaked foot.

The inevitable catch was that Erika was not allowed to bring her clothes with her as she returned to her room. Her odds of getting back to her room while undressed without being pounced by one of the many mindless monsters roaming the halls and raped senseless by it were slim to none, and though she was capable of fighting the creatures off, if she damaged any of Medusa's monsters, the punishment would be even worse. She gulped, and headed out of the room stark naked.

Medusa wasn't done for the night though. She called in Crona and Free. Crona was just as nervous about entering Medusa's room as Eruka had been, but then, Crona was that nervous about doing pretty much anything at any time. Free didn't seem worried, as he hadn't earned nearly as much punishment from Medusa, and what punishment he had, he seemed to feel had been deserved.

"Crona, you're going to make mother feel good. Free is going to assist by administering incentive. Lift up your clothing so Free can see your butt, and stick it out so he has a nice view of it. Free, whenever you're ready you can fuck him as hard as you want. Crona, he won't stop until you make me cum, and if he cums before you can make me with only your mouth, then you're going to get an even worse punishment, understand?" Medusa said.

Crona whimpered, but nodded, lifting up his clothing and sticking his girly butt out for Free to savage. He grinned, thanking Medusa politely as he took out his thick nine inch member, grinding it against Crona to get it to full hardness as he began worshipping Medusa's feet, knowing from past experiences that trying to make her cum without playing with her feet was a lost cause.

Free held onto Crona's hips and thrust into his ass before he managed to start licking Medusa's pussy, Medusa giggling as he took his time, focusing on her feet as Free rammed into him, working in deeper inch by inch, eventually slamming in down to the hilt. It was the thrust that pushed him in completely that pushed Crona over the edge into his own climax, Free's cock hitting his prostate and causing him to cum. He didn't particularly enjoy it, as it was too violent a climax for his liking, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Medusa didn't punish Crona for cumming, but grinned as Free continued fucking him. The climax had left Crona too frazzled to actually finish pleasing Medusa, which would have upset her if it didn't mean she got to watch his punishment go on longer. It wasn't too long before Free reached his limit as well, cumming hard into Crona, making the black blooded boy scream.

"Tsk, tsk," Medusa said, "Poor Crona couldn't get the job done in time. Free, mind shifting into your werewolf form to show him what a real fuck feels like?" Medusa asked. Free grinned, lifting the boy up and holding his legs apart as he shifted the transformation causing his member to grow in size within Crona's ass, causing him to yelp in pain before Free had even started thrusting.

Medusa moved her feet over, gripping Crona's small four inch cock between her feet as he was railed by the werewolf and beginning to pump her feet along it. Aroused or not, Crona's body recognized the stimulation, leaving him hard as a slab, and letting Medusa toy with his tiny cock, which she found almost more enjoyable that being touched herself. She shuddered with delight when she felt Crona's cum spurt over her feet, and even more when she lifted her feet up to his face for him to lick off. He did so absentmindedly as Free continued to fuck him silly.

After Free dumped another load of werewolf seed into his tight ass, Medusa told Crona he to could go. But if the odds of Eruka getting back to her room unraped were slim, the odds of Crona doing it were nonexistent. She giggled as she watched him limp from the room to his almost certain molestation as Free, the only member of her crew with a kink similar to her own, asked if he could have the honor of feeling her feet around his cock.

Medusa happily obliged, moaning as Free thrust between her feet. 'I really should make this a regular thing.' She thought to herself, wondering if she could find even more people to play with. Her cover at DWMA hadn't been blown yet, so perhaps she could use her influence there to have a little fun with her patients..

* * *

 **Be sure to let me know what you thought of this installment of []'s feet are sexy, and what characters you'd like to see have a similar one shot about them.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
